Sarah's Return: The Dreams
by Dyassie
Summary: Sarah returns to find answers.  Well, just one in particular.  Why is he still haunting her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. If any part of my story reflects someone else's, I apologize for I might of read yours and it stuck with me. I have no intentions of copying anyone's story or part of their story on purpose.

Please review. Let me know what you think. I have ideas for a couple of other scenarios that I think could be interesting, but I want to see how this one goes over first.

* * *

Sarah's Return

* * *

Chapter 1: Why am I here?

_Why am I here? Why did I come back to the labyrinth after all these years? What am I looking for? I must be insane to be back. I don't want to even speak to him, but I must. It is the only way that I can find out the answers to my questions. But, what will I say to him? Will he even speak to me or try to help me after what I did all those years ago? Why can I not stop thinking about that tyrant who took my baby brother and refused to return him? True, I asked for Toby to be taken, but if Jareth really loved me like he claimed, then he would have return Toby when I begged him too, right? So why does his presence still linger so in my dreams? Ugh, I hate him and want him out of my head!_

After seven years, a 25 year old Sarah had finally returned to the labyrinth to seek answers to questions that still plagued her. Well, basically just one. Ever since shortly after she had left, her dreams had almost always included Jareth and two dreams in particular repeated themselves. Night after night she found herself dreaming about the ballroom where she had dance with him in that magical ballroom or when she had finally face him at the end as he was declaring his love and begging her to stay with him.

Sarah had tried to put everything behind her and just move on, but found that she never could. She had promised herself that although she would keep in touch with her friends she had made while there that she would never return to the labyrinth and risk having to confront the man that she despised.

So the question she asked herself, _why am I here?_ But she knew, she needed answers and he held the key to those answers. That's why she needed to talk to him. She knew she could probably just call his name and he would appear. After all, he had shown up before when she was here on a whim whenever he wanted. _So_ _why hadn't he appear yet to demand why she had entered his labyrinth,_ she wondered.

_Probably just playing one of his games, _she thought.

_All well, I really don't care about his silly little games! I need the time to think! I have no idea what to say to him. How am I even going to explain my reasons for being here! Well, maybe by the time I manage to find my way through the labyrinth to the castle, I will know. That is if I can even find my way through this maze again. If only Hoggle was here, he could get me to the castle._

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth watched her through his crystal ball from the first second he had sensed her presence when she had entered his kingdom. Jareth watched her just as he had often done for the past seven years. He had never gotten over Sarah. He found that he loved her more in time as he watched her mature from a teenage girl to a beautiful woman. Although, on the surface he still felt a lot of resentment and anger towards her for rejecting him.

_How dare she! After all this time, she comes here without my permission after refusing me and all that I offered! Why though? Why would she come after all these years? Is it to see her so called friends? No, that must not be it. She would have just summoned them to her world. So why is she here?_

Jareth decided to watch her until he could find out.

_I must know._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Jareth had to know why Sarah had finally return. However, he was both too afraid and too proud to go directly to her and asked for himself. He also had too little patience to just wait so he came up with an idea.

_"_Hogwart!_"_

Hoggle cringed as he turned around to see Jareth standing behind him. "Yes, your maj-j-j-esty_", _Hoggle managed to spit out.

Jareth grinned at Hoggle's obvious fear of him._ "_Go to the southeast end of the labyrinth and take care of the fairy problem. And, Hogwart…_"_

_"_Yes…?_"_

_"_Do not make me have to come find you again,_"_ Jareth said with a quiet stern warning.

Hoggle knew he had taken care of that area, but he also knew not to contradict that miserable Jareth for he knew that Jareth's last statement could not mean anything good.

_"_Yes, your majesty. I'll take care of it._"_

As Hoggle hurried off, Jareth had a wicked grin on his face. He knew his plan was a good one. Once Hoggle found Sarah, Hoggle would ask what she is doing here and Sarah would tell Hoggle why she was here while he just looked on and listened.

In the meantime, Jareth transported himself back to his castle to watch Sarah and wait for Hoggle to find her. In his heart, he wished she would just call out to him so he would have a good reason to go to her for he refused to go without her entreating him to come. After all, she had spurned him, so why should he even care that she was there? But, he knew. He would always care. He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah rounded her way around twists and turns becoming more frustrated. Sitting down she threw her head into her hands.

_This is worse than the first time! I can't solve the labyrinth. Not on my own._ _ Where's Hoggle when I need him most?_

On the verge of tears and putting her pride aside to call for Jareth, Sarah was startled by the noise coming in her direction. Worried about who or what it might be, she quickly stood up prepared to run. However, upon the scuffling of the feet moving closer, she recognized a familiar voice grumbling something about fairies. Sarah smiled knowing who it was.

Rounding the corner, Hoggle was taken by surprise as Sarah enthusiastically, "Hoggle," throwing her arms around him in a hug.

After struggling out of Sarah's hold, Hoggle reprimanded her, "That was unnecessary! At least you did not try to kiss me again! Yuck!" Hoggle was secretly tickled by Sarah's affection display, but he feared Jareth's threat …

_And Hoggle…if she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince…a Prince of the Land of Eternal Stench!_

Hoggle cringed at the memory of almost falling into the bog.

"Fine!" Sarah said turning around, "I'll just leave you be. Ludo never minded hugs. I go find him!"

"Sarah wait! I'm happy you're here. Just please don't hug or kiss me." He hated that he hurt his friend's feelings.

"Why are you here, Sarah? 'Never coming back' you said before."

"Hoggle, I don't want to be, but I have to."

"Why, Sarah?"

"I need answers and Jareth is the only one who can answer them. Sarah then proceeded to explain to Hoggle about the dreams.

Unbeknownst, Jareth watched the conversation. _So she does have feelings for me_, he smiled.

"You think the dreams are Jareth's doing," Hoggle asked.

"They must. Why would I dream about him otherwise? I could understand nightmares but not dreams. I must make him stop them."

_Stop lying to yourself Sarah, _Jareth smirked to himself amused at the thought he was behind her dreams.

"How are you going to do that Sarah?" Hoggle was eager to know.

"I don't know, not completely. What I do know is that I have to confront him and at the castle. I will not summon him. Instead, I will find him and make him stop these dreams. Will you help me…at least to the castle?"

_I'm ready for you Sarah except… I won't wait for you to find me._ Jareth decided to make a convenient appearance when the opportunity presented itself.

"I will help you as far as I can Sarah. But first, I must get rid of the fairies."

"I haven't seen any fairies around here."

"I knew it, but I was told by Jareth…," Hoggle trailed off as Sarah's eyes widen.

"He already knows I'm here."

"Hobbit, you disappoint me. You have yet to get rid of the fairy problem."

Hoggle and Sarah slowly turned to see Jareth gracefully leaning against the wall. Sarah defiantly glared at him, "Hoggle. And…there are no fairies around here."

"Really, Sarah?" Jareth replied as he pushed himself off the wall and strolled towards her.

Sarah backed away as he approached. "Yes. I have yet to see a single fairy since I've been here," she stated with a challenging air.

Jareth closed the distance between them towering over her. "Sarah, my dear, you are the fairy which I speak," Jareth said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"But Sarah's not a fairy," Hoggle muttered almost afraid to say anything.

"Maybe not, maybe so," Jareth countered with his eyes still fixed upon Sarah, "Do you recall what happened with the fairy you tried to help Sarah?"

Looking up into Jareth's mismatched eyes her natural curiosity took over. Slightly tilting her head in confusion, she replied "Yes, she bit me."

"Exactly… a beautiful little creature that bites the one who helps her. The only difference is that you bite with ungratefulness and hate."

Sarah was livid. "How could I not to be ungrateful and hate you for what you did? You kidnapped my brother. You made me run the labyrinth to get him back. And, you did everything in your power to prevent me from completing the labyrinth! I know I am at fault for wishing Toby away, but you could have given him back when I begged you to. Therefore, I will always be ungrateful to you. I will always hate you!"

A pained look crossed Jareth's eyes, a look that did not go unnoticed by Sarah, but was quickly replaced with anger and rage. "If you hate me so, why did you come here…here into MY KINGDOM UNBIDDEN! I DID NOT ASK YOU TO COME BACK HERE!" Jareth thundered in a voice he rarely used, a voice that frightened both Hoggle and Sarah to the core. Sarah stood looking up at Jareth with panic filled eyes unable to move or speak.

Seeing Sarah frozen in fear, Jareth's temper quickly dissolved. In a much calmer, smoothing voice Jareth repeated, "Why did you come here Sarah?"

Recollecting herself, Sarah replied in a meek voice still a little alarmed Jareth's reaction, "I think you already know. The dreams you've been putting in my head must stop. You have to stop them."

"Honestly, Sarah, I know nothing about the dreams you accuse me of. Do tell, what are these dreams about?" he smirked already knowing too well what they were about.

"You already know they are of you and me because you have been putting them there!" Sarah fumed.

"I promise you, my dear, I have done no such thing. These dreams are of your own making. I have done nothing."

"Liar!"

"Sarah, you are exasperating. I would not lie to you. I am not behind you having these dreams. Do not make me lose my temper again, dear Sarah. I remind you that I can be cruel. Now, you are the only one who can stop these dreams. That is, if you really want them gone."

"Of course, I want them gone just like I want you gone! I want no dreams of you. I wish you would just leave me alone!"

"Be careful what you wish for Sarah. Remember what happened the last time. However, if you wish, you will not see me again. But without me, you do not have the power to return to your world. And since you do not want to see me, do not bother summoning me Sarah for I will not come. Find the meaning behind your dreams Sarah. Goodbye!"

Jareth vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jareth thundered into the throne in such a rage that goblins flew in all directions out of the room before they could become subjected to his wrath.

"Why does she always have to be that way? So stubborn and willful," he voiced loudly to the empty room.

"The taking of the child was HER decision. I GAVE her the chance to get him back. I DID NOT HAVE TO! IF I DID NOT CARE FOR HER SO, I WOULD NOT HAVE DONE SO! SHE NEEDS TO SEE REASON!"

Jareth continued to fume while storming around the room until finally thrusting himself upon the throne.

_But how can I make her see reason,_ he wondered as he rested his chin in his fingers. Then it occurred to him. Sarah was more upset by him not giving the child back rather than taking him in the first place.

_She admitted to being at fault for wishing the boy away. She hates me for not just handing the child back over because she does not realize that I could not. She does not know that once taken a child cannot be just given back without dire consequences to the child. The child must be won back._

Jareth produced a crystal ball in his right hand almost dreading what he might see. The scene he witnessed within the crystal broke his heart.

After Jareth disappeared, Sarah had stood in a state of bewilderment for several minutes. Hoggle's voice was unable to reach her. After regaining some awareness, she slowly collapsed to her knees in tears of agony. Hoggle knelt beside her, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder in silent comfort.

Seeing Sarah with tears streaming down her face sent a pain straight to Jareth's heart. He wanted to go to her. Wanted to hold her while she cried. Wanted to make everything be alright, but he knew that after what had transpired between them that he could not. She would not want him there; that his presence there would just make things worse for her.

So he regretfully resigned himself to just having to wait for her to come to him. Maybe once he explained, maybe she would understand. However, he feared beyond anything he had ever feared before that it might already be too late.

He threw the crystal in the air letting in vanish unable to watch any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What have I done coming here? How am I going to get home, Hoggle? There must be another way. Isn't there? I… ," Sarah looked up desperately through tear-stained eyes at Hoggle, "can't…ask him."

" 'fraid not, Sarah," Hoggle casted his eyes to the ground displeased that he could not be of more help.

"But you've came to my world before without his doing," Sarah asked in earnest praying Hoggle was overlooking something, anything that might help.

" 'cause of you, Sarah. You summoned me. Being there, you could. But here, one can't not without …"

"But how did Toby and I leave the first time?"

"Don't know. Defeating Jareth, I reckon."

"So there is absolutely nothing," Sarah sobbed throwing her face in her hands, "I don't want these dreams. He claims he's not behind them. I despise the idea, but he's not lying. Why would he? And the worst part, I must go to him bending myself to his will to beg him to send me home. And with his cruel ways, he'll force me to stay here forever. Why should he bother to send me home when he derives so much pleasure from taunting me so? It's not right Hoggle! Why do I put myself in these situations?"

Hoggle was truly at a loss for words watching Sarah emotionally torturing herself. He was hesitant to say anything. Afraid it might make her worse.

"Sarah, please stop! I can't stand it! I'm here for you. I'll help. There's only one way to know what that miserable Jareth will do! AND CURSE HIM TO AN ETERNAL ABYSS IF KEEPS YOU HERE!"

Sarah glanced up through her red, swollen eyes stunned. She had never heard Hoggle, even in her world, speak so forcefully about Jareth. He was always afraid of being watched. She was overtaken by his resolve to such a point that she knew what she had to do. She dreaded it. Oh, how she dreaded it. But, she knew she must face him, one way or another. Even if she never went to him, he would one day come to her to ask her why she was still here, why she never asked to leave. She knew him. She knew he would. So, she must go to him, even if it was only in vain.

Building her resolve she stood up brushing her jeans off. "Thank you, Hoggle. I needed that. Let's go!"

Sarah silently followed Hoggle through twists and turns of the labyrinth lost in her own thoughts. She was wrought with concern. She was also more confused than when she arrived.

_Why am I having these dreams? If Jareth is not behind them like he claims then why am I dreaming about him? What could it mean?_

There was something else as well. She could not forget the look that had passed through Jareth's eyes.

_Was that pain in his eyes? Was he actually hurt by what I said? Is that what made him so furious? I can't believe how mad he became so quickly._

She shivered hugging her arms to her body remember his outrage.

_It's not like him. He never even seemed to get mad the other time I was here. So, why would my hatred matter to him? Unless…he…does…care…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Some might think this takes a detour from the plot but I wanted to include Ludo and Sir Didymus in some way and I thought this would be a nice way to include Ludo.

* * *

Dismissing her thoughts, Sarah looked up to notice they were much farther away from the castle and still heading in the opposite direction from its location.

"Hoggle?"

Hoggle glanced back at Sarah.

"Why are we heading AWAY from the castle?"

He pursed his lips before replying, "Hurt my feelings, Sarah. You show no trust in your friend Hoggle. Afraid Hoggle will trick you again. Lead you back to the beginning."

"NO! How can you say such a thing! I was just wondering. It seems that we should have taken a turn by now that would lead us towards the castle."

"Sarah will see."

Sarah continued to follow behind Hoggle for another ten minutes before coming to a small opening in a wall that Sarah had to duck through to follow Hoggle underneath to the other side. Upon emerging, she discovered a small hovel of a house bordered with many trees and a large sort of shelter made of rocks to the side.

"Where are we?"

"Hoggle's home. We need rest first. Plus, Hoggle gots a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it," Sarah's eyes widen in eager anticipation.

Suddenly Sarah heard a moaning roar and cringed back worried what it may be. Emerging from the make-shift shelter, a huge reddish-brown creature moved slowly towards them.

Hoggle turned his head back towards Sarah smiling, "No goblin dares mess with my home. How's Hoggle's surprise?"

"Absolutely wonderful! Just what I needed!"

Sarah moved quickly towards her friend, Ludo, throwing her arms around as much of his giant frame as she could manage.

"Sarrraaahhh friieeennnd," Ludo managed to say, "Missssseeeeddd yoouuu…"

"I missed you too Ludo," Sarah beamed up at the huge creature before her unable to imagine how anyone could find this lovable giant scary.

Hoggle opened the door and gestured his arm towards Sarah.

Sarah ducked through the doorway being careful not to bump her head on the ceiling as she found herself in a quaint kitchen with a pot-belly stove and a small wooden table accompanied with two wooden chairs.

"Washroom's in back, if you need," Hoggle pointed as he went to a side window opening the green shutters where Ludo could look in.

"I do need to clean myself up a bit, don't I," Sarah laughed as it was more of a statement rather than a question.

After relieving herself, Sarah glanced at the disheveled person in the mirror.

_Ugh, I look horrible._

Her raven hair was a tousled mess and what little makeup she wore was smudged with tear streaks. Washing her hands, she wet a cloth she found in a cabinet beneath the sink. She slowly drew the hot cloth across her face erasing the remaining traces of makeup. Grabbing a brush from the corner of the sink, she quickly brushed her hair until she was satisfied.

"That feels so much better," she said aloud before exiting the washroom back into the kitchen. Hoggle was just placing two cups upon the table near a plate of sliced fruit as Sarah slide into a chair. Before sitting down, Hoggle handed a large container out the window to Ludo.

"How did Ludo end up staying here with you," Sarah questioned anxious to know.

Hoggle picked up a piece of fruit to munch on before replying. "After you left, I couldn't rid myself of him. More pestering than a bunch of fairies he is. He followed Hoggle home like a lost puppy. He scares away those who would do Hoggle wrong. Therefore, Hoggle lets him stay," Hoggle said with contempt like hated the idea.

However, Sarah smiled knowing that underneath Hoggle's rough exterior hid a heart of gold he didn't want others to know was there. She had noticed how attentive Hoggle had been to Ludo since being there.

Sarah glanced down at the cup between her hands slowly bringing it to her lips. After all, the only thing she had ever had in this land was that PEACH.

She found the liquid to be warm and soothing. "What is it," she asked.

"Lavender Tea. Sarah needed to relax. Lavender is good for that."

She nodded in response reaching for a piece of fruit like none she had seen before.

"That's chapea. You no have it in your world, but it's good."

The fruit had a sweet melon taste with a nutty flavor. Sarah continued to indulge more of the chapea as she enjoyed Hoggle and Ludo's company for the next half-hour.

"Hoggle, I believe we need to get going."

"We'll leave once Hoggle cleans," Hoggle announced picking up the cups and plate heading to the sink.

Once outside, Sarah hugged Ludo, "Bye Ludo, I'll miss you."

"Luuudddooo gooooo…," the lovable beast said looking dejected.

"No, Ludo has to guard the house," Sarah smiled insistently at Ludo hoping he would stay.

"Luuudddooo prrooottteecccttt hoooommmmeee."

"Yes, Ludo. Good. Bye now."

Once pass the opening in the wall, Hoggle asked, "Why'd Sarah not want Ludo to come?"

"Didn't want him to slow us down. Plus, remember the stir he caused last time," Sarah smiled shaking her head recalling the goblin's reaction to him, "I'd rather not cause trouble if I can help it."

"Sarah's right," Hoggle agreed as they walked around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay, Jareth is back before the end of this chapter!

* * *

Sometime later, Sarah's legs were sore and she was pushing herself to keep walking when she encountered an unpleasant odor. She was not use to so much walking and was, at first, too distracted by the thought of how much farther they would have to travel to notice the awful smell. However, as they continued the smell became worse and worse until Sarah realized where they must be near.

"Hoggle, I don't know how you can stand walking so much."

"Been walking the labyrinth for years."

"What about Sir Didymus? Is he still guarding that bridge at the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

"Yes…," Hoggle glared back warily, "but we're not going to that smelly wasteland."

"But Hoggle," Sarah whined, "I'm so tired. I need to rest. I can barely move my legs anymore." Sarah eyes Hoggle waiting for him to give in to her.

"We can rest right here," Hoggle pointed to the ground.

"Please…," Sarah pleaded, "I haven't seen him in so long and would like to before I leave. Please…"

"No," Hoggle stated firmly.

A grin drew across Sarah's face as she decided to take another approach, "If we don't go, I guess I'll just have to kiss you."

Hoggle eyes grew widen in panic, "What?"

"For Sir Didymus, of course. That way you can tell him later that I left a kiss for him."

When Sarah started to approach, Hoggle threw his arms up over his face stepping backwards away from her, "No Sarah…don't…we'll go…okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, a promise is a promise and you can't go back on it," Sarah said as she stopped moving towards Hoggle, "By the way, I wasn't really going to kiss you. I just wanted you to think that so you would agree."

Hoggle's mouth dropped open. "You sneak. You tricked Hoggle," he grumbled.

"You've tricked me before," Sarah smirked, "and I really do want to see Sir Didymus."

"Okay, let's go," Hoggle turned around with a sour expression on his face.

As Sarah followed Hoggle, the stench became greater until it was absolutely horrendous. Finally, they reached the bridge, but Sir Didymus was not in sight.

"Are you sure he still guards this place, Hoggle?"

"Of course," Hoggle huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

As if on cue the voice of Sir Didymus floated out of nowhere as he came charging out on his canine steed, a sheepdog named Ambrosius. "On guard, who goes there? No one can cross this bridge without permission."

Hoggle rolled his eyes at the fox-terrier as Sarah replied in good humor, "Well then, there should be no problem as I came to speak to the guardian of the bridge and not to cross it."

"My lady Sarah and good friend Hoggle, I am honored by your visit. Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner and acting so hastily."

"Of course," Sarah replied.

"Please sit, my lady," Sir Didymus said as he gestured to the rock wall of the bridge.

Sarah took a seat as she petted Ambrosius who reminded her of her own dog, Merlin, who had passed away some years earlier. She smiled as she thought of her own beloved animal.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hoggle's voice. "Sarah, Hoggle brought you here as promised. The smell is too awful to stay. So, Hoggle will down the path and wait," Hoggle said holding his nose while pointing to a small path winding up the hill.

"How far will you go?"

"Till no more stench."

As Hoggle started down the path, Sir Didymus smelled the aired and commented, "I don't know what stench he speaks of."

Sarah laughed for she knew that Sir Didymus was so use to the smell that he didn't even notice it. However, just like Hoggle, she had to continue holding her nose to bear it at all and the smell still seemed to seep through.

Sarah talked with Sir Didymus for as long as she could stand the wretched odor. She then parted with Sir Didymus and started down the trail Hoggle had taken earlier.

After walking for some time wondering how much farther Hoggle could be, she came to a section bypassing a cliff. The view was breathtaking as she looked out into an endless sea of twists and turns that interweaved through the maze below. She was so taken back by the beauty of it that she failed to watch where she was heading.

Her foot caught the root of the nearby tree. Before she could correct herself, she was falling towards the edge of the cliff, plunging downward towards her doom. As she tumbled over the side, her hand managed to find a root from the very same tree she had just tripped over shooting out the side of the cliff.

As she grabbed hold, her body slammed into the side of the cliff knocking the breath out of her. Dazed, she just hung for a minute before starting to scream for help as she felt her hands slipping down the root.

"HOGGLE! HELP ME," she screamed in desperate terror, but Hoggle was still too far ahead of her on the path to hear her frantic pleads.

"ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Far away in his castle, Jareth's heart was suddenly struck with a terror-stricken dread.

_Something's wrong. Sarah!_

Jareth whipped out a crystal ball to see Sarah dangling from the cliff. His eyes widen in panic.

* * *

That's all until the next chapter! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Sarah felt her hands slipping down the root ever so slightly when she heard a voice say, "Grab hold of my hand!"

Sarah looked up in relief to see a gloved hand reaching down. She carefully removed one hand from the root reaching up her fingers just barely brushing the smooth fingers of the gloved hand. Not able to grasp them her body slumped back down against the wall in a thump. As the hand stretched farther down she tried again to reach it to no avail.

"I-I can't do it," she whimpered.

"Yes you can. You MUST!"

She decided to try one more time as she threw her right hand up as far as she could reach. The gloved fingers wrapped tightly around her hand holding it secure.

"Now the other one. I won't let you fall. I promise."

Tentatively, Sarah released her grip on the root and threw her other hand up clasping it around the gloved hand.

"Now hold on!"

Sarah felt herself slowly being dragged upwards but feared looking up to see how far she remained from the edge.

Being pulled over the side, Sarah looked up to see a hooded, cloaked figure. She managed to whisper, "Thank you," before passing out from exhaustion and stress.

Glazing down with a sadden look on his face, Jareth removed the hood of his cloak he had magically adorned himself with while transporting to the cliff. As he scooped her up into his lap and arms, he studied her making until he was convinced she was okay. A relieved expression crossed his face as he closed his eyes for he had been so worried he would not get to her in time. He had also worried that she possibly would have been just stubborn enough to have refused his help if she had known who it was. He had been reluctant to take that chance, so he didn't.

_Would she have refused my help if she had known, even in her precarious position? I can never tell with her. Hopefully, she will not realize it was me. Otherwise, she might get upset that I was even here. I did not abide by her wishes, but I could not let her die. I just couldn't!_

He hugged her close to his chest miserable at the thought of her no longer existing. He needed her. Even if she would never be his, he needed her to be okay. He needed her out there, somewhere.

_And where is Hoggle? Why did that wretched useless dwarf leave her alone? He should have been here for her. I should have never taken my eyes off of her. I won't again while she remains here. I promise you Sarah, you will be safe._

Worried that Sarah had not found him, Hoggle set back down the path to check on her. Upon seeing Jareth sitting on the ground cuddling an unconscious Sarah in his arms, he froze.

Jareth glared at Hoggle as he gently removed Sarah from his lap laying her gingerly on the ground standing up. He walked towards Hoggle stopping just footsteps from him still glaring anger and rage filling his eyes.

"Why did you leave her alone," he questioned in a low, strained voice that still commanded authority, "She almost fell off the cliff. She almost died."

"Is Sarah o-okay," Hoggle stuttered in a worried weak voice as his eyes shifted to the helpless figure.

"No thanks to YOU! You should have not left her alone."

"I'm -I'm sorry. Sarah wanted to talk to Sir Didymus. When Sarah did not come, I came to find her."

"Do not leave her again. Take her straight to the castle. Don't let anything happen to her or you will regret it," Jareth declared.

"Un-understood. Are-are you going to let Sarah go home," Hoggle's voice trembled but he had to know what Jareth planned to do with Sarah.

"That is none of your concern. Just get her safely to the castle. I will be watching."

"Yes, your majesty."

Hearing Sarah beginning to stir, Jareth decided it was time to leave.

"And Hogwart."

"Yes?"

"Sarah is not to know who saved her."

Jareth turned to look at Sarah one last time before vanishing.

Hoggle could not fathom why Jareth would not want Sarah to know he saved her. He would have thought that Jareth would want Sarah grateful to him for saving her life. He shrugged his shoulders knowing it was useless to ever try to figure out what Jareth was thinking as he went over to where Sarah laid.

Opening her eyes, Sarah looked up to see Hoggle watching her with concern.

"Hoggle, where have you been? I was trying to find you. I tripped over a root and fell over the edge of the cliff. I called for you, but you must have gone too far down the path. If it hadn't been for…," Sarah trailed off as she looked around for her savior.

"Where did he go? A man…at least I think it was a man. Whoever it was, was wearing a cloak. He pulled me up from the side of the cliff. Did you see him?"

Hesitating, Hoggle replied, "I did not see what happened." _It was not a lie_ he thought feeling guilty for deceiving his friend.

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

"Yes, I think so. I just wish I knew for certain who rescued me."

"What do you mean for certain," Hoggle asked guardedly.

"I can't fully explain it, but I believe it might have been Jareth. Something about the gloved hand and the voice, but I cannot be sure. It just happened so fast. It probably wasn't him. After all, why would he wear a cloak? And why would he rescue me then just leave? But then again, why would anybody else just rescue someone just to leave? And, who else could it have been? It just doesn't make any sense, Hoggle. None of it does."

"I-I can't help you there," Hoggle stumbled over his words fearing Jareth would blame him if Sarah discovered the truth on her own.

"If Sarah's ready, let's go."

_How stupid could I have been?_ Jareth wondered as he watched them head away from the cliffs towards a portion of the labyrinth that lead to the castle. _She'll eventually figure out that it was me. Will she be upset with me for going to her after I promised I wouldn't? She'll be angry that I left before she came to. I should have stayed. I should have let her known it was me. Why do I always do the wrong thing when it comes to her?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Jareth held to his promise that he would not take his eyes off of Sarah as he watched Sarah and Hoggle through the crystal ball he held in his hand.

They were only a couple of miles from the gates of the castle when Hoggle suddenly asked, "So has Sarah decided what she is going to say?"

"No I haven't, but I need to. I need to have my thoughts together before speaking with him. If not, I will say something I don't mean to. I always do when it comes to him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's something about his attitude. It just irritates me, the way he speaks to me. It's–it's just so-so conceited that I end up trying to say something to annoy him back. It's childish I know but I just can't seem to help myself. Then, also look at the way he treats you. He acts like he cannot even remember your name. He just pushes me too far. I just don't understand why he has to act that way, Hoggle."

"I understand Sarah. I don't know either. I live under his rule, so I just accept it."

The two friends started planning out what Sarah could and should say, while Jareth found himself lost in his thoughts as he continued to watch Sarah carefully.

_Is that what she really thinks of me? Is that why I irritate her so? I've never thought I was … well ... maybe I have been. At least, now, I know why she reacts to me the way she does. I will change that. For now on, I will not speak to her so._

Upon realizing his folly, Jareth regained focus on what the two travelers were doing noticing how close they were getting. He summoned one of his goblins to order that the gates be cleared and that Sarah and Hoggle were not to be detained in anyway. With that he dismissed the goblin. Standing up he let the crystal disappear as he walked to the window for he no longer needed the crystal to see her.

He watched her from the window until she entered the castle.

Sarah walked behind Hoggle grateful he knew the way to Jareth's throne room so they would not have to search the whole castle. Although, she had been there before, it had been too long ago and she had been in too big of a hurry to find Toby to remember the way. She just hoped that Jareth was actually there. If he wasn't, she would not know where to look.

"Hoggle, I'm concerned. Are the gates always open that and why haven't we ran into anything since being?"

"No they're not. Not normally. And strange that we've not ran into anyone."

"Why do you think that is?"

"He prepared for your arrival."

"Oh," Sarah gasped unable to decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sarah and Hoggle entered the throne room to see Jareth with his back turned still standing at the window.

Without turning around Jareth asked in a depressed tone, "You're ready to go home, aren't you?"

Surprised by his tone Sarah gently replied, "Yes, if you will."

Turning around he stared straight into Sarah's eyes. "I will."

Moving his eyes towards Hoggle, he proceeded, "Hoggle, for getting Sarah here safe, I thank you. If Sarah will permit, I would like to speak with her alone before she leaves."

Shifting his glance back towards Sarah, he continued, "Is that okay, Sarah? I need you to hear something before you part. I hope you will give me that opportunity."

Taken aback by his words, Hoggle and Sarah exchanged glances before Sarah nodded towards Jareth almost whispering, "Okay."

"Take a minute for your goodbyes. I will wait," Jareth said before turning back to the window.

"Goodbye Hoggle. Thank you for your help. You are a true friend. I will miss you. Please tell Sir Didymus and Ludo that I said goodbye to them too."

"Goodbye Sarah. Remember, if you ever need me," Hoggle said as he eyed Jareth warily still uncertain as to whether or not to trust him.

Before Hoggle got a chance to leave, Jareth recalled something, another wrong that needed to be corrected.

Still facing the window he addressed Hoggle, "Hoggle, forget what I said about the land of stench before."

Not understanding what Jareth meant, Sarah questioned, "What does that mean?"

Bewildered, Hoggle replied, "Oh nothing for you to worry about Sarah. By the way, I don't mind your hugs and kisses so much. Sorry for making you think that."

Sarah looked suspiciously at both Jareth and Hoggle as Hoggle left certain that Jareth was somehow responsible for Hoggle's previous reactions to her affections.

Glancing back before turning around Jareth saw the look and commented, "Please don't be mad at Hoggle. I threatened him because I was…I was…well…I guess I was jealous. I'm sorry. Please don't let that change your mind about listening to what I need to tell you."

"I should be mad. I know I should, but somehow I understand."

Widen his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, now I have one question for you before begin."

"Of course, anything you want to ask."

"It was you. At the cliff I mean."

"Yes, I just couldn't let you fall."

"Why the disguise and why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to upset you. You wished that I would just leave you alone. I was not sure if my inference even if a situation like that would upset you. Therefore, I stayed only until I could make certain you were okay and Hoggle found you. Are you angry?"

"Maybe for leaving, but you saved my life, how could I be mad? I mean, thank you."

Nodding he moved away from the window and down the steps. "You don't need to thank me, Sarah. I would never let anything happen to you, not if I can help it." Gesturing to the steps, "Please have a seat so we can talk."

Upon taking Sarah taking a seat, Jareth continued to pace for a moment before turning to her.

"Sarah, before I begin, I need to know something. My asking this may make you angry, but please be truthful with me. Upon our earlier encounter, you said that you took responsibility for wishing Toby away but that I could have given him back. Does that mean you basically hate me just for not giving the boy back? For not just handing him back over when asked?"

She had never really thought it that way when realized that blame for Toby being taken was hers and hers alone. "I guess…I guess you're right."

"I thought so. That leads me to what you need to know," he replied as he came to sit beside her.

"There is something about the labyrinth that most do not know, not even the ones that live here. Once a child is given to the labyrinth, they cannot be given back. They must be won back. Otherwise, the child will become an empty shell with no feelings or desires. I have given back a couple of children before I realized this myself."

"That is why you made my run the labyrinth then? For Toby's sake," Sarah questioned unsure what to think of this new information.

"Yes."

Nodding she replied, "I can understand that part. But why did you do everything in your power to stop me from completing it, from getting Toby back." She looked into his eyes with a pained expression.

Standing up, Jareth moved away from Sarah.

"I was selfish. I did not want you to leave. I wanted you to have to stay. I'm sorry Sarah. I was desperate to keep you here."

Getting up to follow him she eagerly requested, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Through you may never feel the same way about me Sarah, I love you."

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

With a gentle sorrow smile he stepped towards her, "I don't expect you to. The only thing I need to know is can you ever forgive me?"

"I think I already have."

"Thank you. Goodbye, my dear Sarah," Jareth whispered as he waved his hand sending Sarah home.

…

Sarah awoke in her bed uncertain if it had all been only a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Still not sure if she had just had another one of her bizarre dreams, Sarah climbed out of bed and went to the mirror. She examined the mirror for a minute. She thought about summoning Hoggle to verify if the recent events had really occurred but decided against it. Although she had forgiven Jareth, at least in her dream, she did not want to give him reason to show up. Not that there was a good reason for him to show up just because she summoned Hoggle, but she didn't want to risk it.

_Oh well, it was probably just a dream_ she thought as she started to examine her own reflection in the mirror while picking up a brush. Suddenly, she dropped the brush. It landed with a thud as she stood up leaning closer to the mirror. There were scratches on her face. She grasped as she looked as her arms and saw the scratches there too. There was only one place she could have gotten the scratches from.

_The cliff…it really did happen. I really did go back._

_..._

It had been a week since she had been there. She no longer had dreams of Jareth. Actually, she had no dreams at all. She was relieved by the peaceful sleep she now had. But the lack of dreams did worry her. She could not escape that worry. She had never had dreamless sleeps even before Jareth. So, why now? She did not try to bother answering this question for at least she could now ease into bed instead of being afraid of another dream about him. In fact, since she had forgiven him, she was actually no longer afraid of the dreams at all.

That night Sarah decided to do something so had not done in a long time. She read her little red book with gold letters on it titled 'The Labyrinth', the book that had led her to Jareth in the first place. She had not read the book since getting Toby back, but was never able to part with it.

Upon finishing the book, she laid it on the nightstand turning off the bedside lamp. She leaned back resting her head against the pillow with a new understanding about the book, the Underground, and the Goblin King. She now understood why the Goblin King had made the girl run the labyrinth to reclaim the child. In the end, where it mentioned the king's scream of sorrow as he disappeared, she now knew that the scream was not of defeat but of loss and it pained her. She felt sorry for him that the girl did not return his love, did not understand that he did it out of love for her.

She knew that in her heart she felt sorry for more than the mere book version of the Goblin King, she felt sorry for Jareth. She now remembered the tortured pain in eyes both times she had left the labyrinth. She hated hurting him so, but neither time did she have a choice. She had to get Toby back and she had to get the dreams to stop.

Although she had hurt him again, at least, the dreams had led her to forgiving him, which she concluded must have been their purpose. They had stopped when she forgave him, so it was the logical conclusion.

Her mind continued to dwell on these thoughts until she finally at some point fell asleep.

She found herself wondering searching for something but what. She looked down to see herself in a fancy white ball gown. She looked up scanning the room. She knew where she was, she had been here several times before. And she knew what she was looking for, not what, but who. She roamed around searching for him knowing this dream too well. She knew exactly what would happen. She would find him and dance with him until the clock struck twelve. Then she would run away to find Toby for she only had one hour left.

_I forgave him. The dreams had stopped. Why am I having this dream again?_ her mind raced as she continued her search for him.

She finally found him as he pulled her into his embraced gracefully moving her around the floor. She stared around and at Jareth in a dazed. The clock struck twelve. She looked at it ready to run, but she didn't. She turned back towards Jareth confused. She couldn't understand why she was running like normal. She looked up at Jareth astonished wondering what would happen this time. Sarah's eyes connected to Jareth. She could not break away as he leaned closer to her. Before she could realize what was happening, his lips were upon hers gently pressing and prodding. She did not pull away. Actually to her surprise, she not only surrendered to the kiss but started kissing him back.

Sarah found herself waking up in a start not wanting the dream to end. She now knew what the dreams had been trying to tell her. She could hardly believe it at first but then it all made sense.

_It wasn't that I needed to forgive him. It was that I needed him. _

_Not only that I need him, but that I …_

_I love him._

_I love Jareth._

Sarah set dazed by her realization.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Sarah didn't know exactly how much time had passed before she finally got out of bed and started flittering around her small apartment.

She was amazed…dumbstruck…she would have never possibly ever have imagined this, but it was the truth. She knew it in her heart. She could no more deny it then she could deny breathing.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little early, but she had things to do. She went to her closet picking out a professional looking outfit putting it out. Grabbing her purse she walked out the door.

First, she headed to where she worked. She was not supposed to be at work that day. She went in finding her supervisor. She explained to him that she would no longer be able to continue working there because she was moving.

After paying off some bills, she stopped at the bank to close out her account.

Her next stop was the hardest. She could hardly bear to tell her family that she was moving away. She used an excuse of having a job offer overseas. She told them that she would be working a lot of long hour days and because of that and the time difference would probably not be able to contact them much.

She hugged each of them goodbye saving Toby for last.

"Toby do you remember what I told you about mirrors once."

"Yes."

"Remember if you ever need me just say to the mirror, 'I need Sarah'. I promise I will come, if I can. I will be there for you."

Her father and stepmother just smiled at each other thinking that Sarah was just giving Toby a way to comfort himself while she was not around.

Arriving back at her apartment building, Sarah stopped by to make arrangements with the landlord, making her last payment, and explaining that her parents would stop by in the next week to clear out her furniture and any remaining belongings.

Going upstairs she packed up her clothes and the mementos of her life she wanted to take with her.

She looked around the apartment one last time making certain there was nothing she had forgotten before sitting down in front of her mirror.

She looked straight into the mirror and spoke, "Jareth, King of the Goblins, I summon you."

In an instance, Jareth was standing behind her.

"Why did you summon me, Sarah?" he asked curiosity ringing in his voice, "I would have thought I would never hear from you again." Glancing around he noticed the boxes, eying them he asked, "What is going on here, Sarah? Are you moving?"

Rising from her seat she turned to face Jareth. For a minute she could not speak overcome at looking at him through new eyes. She had never truly realized how handsome he was. Not in the normal way of the guys she knew, but in another world way. She found herself staring before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Um…I needed to talk to you."

"Yes? About what?" Jareth arched an eyebrow in question.

"About the dreams," she hedged.

"I thought we have been over this, Sarah. I promise you, I am not behind you having these dreams." Jareth shook his head frustrated.

Smiling Sarah replied, "Oh I know that. You're part of the reason for the dreams, but you're not causing them. I know that now."

He just stared at Sarah uncertain of where she was going with this. He knew what he had hoped the dreams might mean before in the labyrinth, but he did dare keep hoping that. He knew that she would never feel that way about him.

"I'm glad you aren't still accusing me of causing them. Go on. What about the dreams?"

"Well, after forgiving you and coming back here, the dreams stopped completely."

"Good that's what you wanted, isn't it? You didn't summon me just to tell me that did you?"

"Um…yes that's what I wanted and no that is not why I summoned you. I thought you might want to know what I discovered my dreams meant."

Eager to know he replied, "Yes, go on."

"Well, I thought they must have been telling me I needed to forgive you since they stopped right afterwards."

"That would make sense."

"However, although I think I did need to forgive you first to understand the true meaning behind the dreams that was not it."

"It wasn't."

"No. When those dreams stopped, I stopped dreaming altogether, which has never happened to me before. Then, last night, I had a dream again. However, this one was different."

"How so?"

"Well, the two dreams I normally had were just reliving the memories of our final confrontation and the ballroom. I was in the ballroom again. It started out just like all the others, but when the clock struck twelve I didn't run this time. I stayed. Then, something strange happened. And, it made me realize what my dreams have been trying to tell me."

"What happened? What did you discover about your dreams?" Jareth focused on Sarah with such intensity eager to know the rest.

"Well, the strange thing that happened, I think I rather show you then explain it. Just in the dream, you started it, but I didn't resist and I continued it," Sarah said as she sauntered up to Jareth throwing her arms around his neck. She leaned up gently pressing her lips to his.

Shocked Jareth had no reaction at first. He just stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe Sarah was actually kissing him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him returning her kiss.

After breaking their kiss, Jareth slowly pulled Sarah's arms from around his neck. He turned away from her to hide his utter delight.

"Hmm…that is strange. What do you think it means then, Sarah? You still haven't told me what you believe it means," he teased.

"I would think it was obvious, especially after that," Sarah replied annoyed at his response.

"Nope…utterly clueless," Jareth responded grinning to himself before turning back around to look at Sarah

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Tell me Sarah. I need for you to tell me."

"This is payback isn't it? You already know what it means. You just want to hear me say it."

"Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not, just you're aggravating me by acting like you don't understand!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Jareth gave her a pouty expression, "but I want to hear you say it. Please."

Walking towards him to stare into his mismatched eyes, she responded with all her heart, "The dreams told me what was in my heart all along. Jareth, King of the Goblins, I love you. I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Now take me home."

Jareth grabbed Sarah enveloping her in a passionate embrace sensuously burying her lips under his as they vanished.

* * *

The End. Well, my first fan fiction is complete. I might go back and rewrite certain parts of this one to improve it at a later time, but for now this is it. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who wrote reviews, even if you did not care for something and stated it. You never get better with just good criticism. With the good must come the bad. Thanks to the support from everyone who added it to their alerts list.


End file.
